phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom of the School 2/An Apology Conveyed
AP: 7 Goal: Slay Boss: Forcas EXP: 400 Zenny: 450 Item Drop: Bonus: Sword Sprite Reeken, Scarlet Sword Goddess, Rainbow Sprite Reekin, Sphere Mannan Transcript Before Stage Clear The next morning, the commander went looking for Forcas. The commander soon found her in a classroom talking to herself. Forcas: Forgive me... Forcas: No, that's too formal. Forcas: How about...my bad! Forcas: No, that's insincere any way you slice it. Hmm... Commander: Excuse me, can I have a word? Forcas: Ah! Forcas was startled to find someone else there, but she quickly regained her composure. Forcas: Ahem... Do I know you? What do you want? The commander made a hasty introduction. Forcas: Oh, the commander, right... So you're the test case the director was talking about. Commander: Th-That's me. And I, um... I just happened to come across you and Arondight arguing yesterday and-- Forcas: So you're here in her stead, is that it? Commander: U-Um, about that... Commander: S-Sorry? Forcas: It's not like I'm mad or anything. I just I felt that you both should butt out of my business. Forcas: But after I calmed down later, I thought about it some more. That's when I realized Arondight didn't do anything wrong. Forcas: "You can talk to me about anything." Forcas: That's what she said to me. I should have graciously accepted that instead of getting mad. Forcas: To put Longinus ahead, I... Forcas: But we had an agreement! Forcas: I mean, it was so hard getting tickets for that performance. Longinus: Sorry. Longinus: I should have kept a closer eye on my schedule. Longinus: I can't believe myself sometimes. Forcas: Why are always so ready to put yourself down like that? Longinus: W-Well, um... Forcas: Well?! Out with it already! Longinus: ... Forcas: The truth is, I want to become better friends with her and Longinus. Forcas: I thought those tickets would make her happy. Forcas: She really is such a sweet thing. Forcas: She's not at all the prickly sort like me. Forcas: Plus, she never changes her attitude, no mater who she's speaking to. Forcas: Unfortunately, she's terribly indecisive, and no matter how much I try to help, it never gets better. Forcas went on to say it really annoyed her, and she ended up talking it out on Longinus. As she finished her confession, she absent-mindedly started playing with the cards on the desk. Commander: What are those? Forcas: They're for fortunetelling. Forcas: I love telling fortunes. I do it all the time. Forcas: But I'm at a loss this time. I just don't know what to do. Commander: Maybe they'll be a good chance sometime soon, like the upcoming summer festival! Arondight: I thought I heard people talking in here. Commander: Perfect timing. I was just talking to Forcas about-- Huh? The moment Forcas's eyes met with Arondight's, the air around her suddenly changed. Forcas: Arondight, you always seem to be keeping to yourself these days. Arondight: Is there something you wanted to say? Forcas: You always stick to the president like her shadow. Arondight: It's only because we have work to do. Arondight: But never mind that. What were you two talking about? Forcas: That's none of your concern. She suddenly started acting differently from how she was just a moment ago. It was as if the air around her alone had gone cold. Arondight: It's about that time, isn't it? If so, then I also-- Forcas: I don't care! Just leave me alone! A dark mist, even more intense than last time, started pouring from their bodies. The entire classroom was reduced to a dim haze. Commander: But...I already exorcised the Eldritch from both of them! Before Boss Battle Arondight: I mean, to just abandon her... Arondight: I said that because I couldn't do it! After Stage Clear Commander: This isn't good! Tyrfing: Eliminating the Eldritch from their hearts will require more than simply defeating them. Commander: You're that girl from the time when...! Tyrfing: You can't fully exorcise the Eldritch from within them until you get to the root of the problem. Tyrfing: There's no point in simply brushing things under the carpet. Tyrfing: You need to go deeper like with fruit. You never know if it's any good until you cut it open. Tyrfing: But if you leave a rotten piece a fruit around, it will eventually cause the other fruit around it to rot, too. Tyrfing: Eldritch are the same. They'll quickly spread to everyone around like some kind of disease. Tyrfing: Any ideas? Commander: That's why Masamune, who stopped by to visit Yggdrasil Princess Academy... Tyrfing: You must get the Eldritch at their source. Tyrfing: Unfortunately, being female, I can't eliminate them myself. Tyrfing: But since you're male, the Vibium you bear can put an end to them. Commander: W-Wait! Who are you?! Forcas: Ooh, I felt so strange all of the sudden, and then...umm... Arondight: I remember talking with you two and then... Commander: ...Errr! Commander: Forcas, you and the girl you were arguing with decided that a good way to patch things up would be to attend the summer festival together! Forcas: Really?! Is that what we were talking about? Arondight: That other girl was from Yake Castle Academy by the looks of her uniform... Arondight: ...so the summer festival being jointly held by all three schools just might be the perfect chance. Forcas: Umm, uhh... Commander: Forcas? Forcas: A-About what I said earlier... Please forgive me. I was way out of line. Arondight: N-No, you don't have to apologize. I feel bad for being so meddlesome. Forcas: I should have kept calm like you and just apologized immediately. Arondight: I should have, too. Arondight: Looking back, both times I seemed to have calmed down after you arrived, Commander. Commander: Huh?! Forcas: Yeah, it was after you showed up. Arondight: It's probably all thanks to the commander that we're able to resolve our issues like this. Commander: I-It's probably just a coincidence! Forcas: ...Yeah, we're probably overthinking this. Arondight: Ahem, let's get back to talking about the summer festival. So you'll be participating, Forcas? Forcas: It's a good chance to patch things up, so count me in. Arondight: All right then, hee hee hee. Forcas: What? Arondight: Oh no, it's not like I've got anything up my sleeve. No really, I mean it. Commander: Y-You sure about that? The commander couldn't help thinking that she was planning something, but the commander wasn't worried about her anymore. It was probably just something she wanted to do for Forcas. Category:Phantom of the School